Class Mistake
by Eclair1998
Summary: InuYasha barges into Kagome's classroom and interrupts the teachers lesson. Kagome is very upset. This story includes spankings. Note: this story is a sequence to A New Punishment. Please write reviews.


Class Mistake

A full month had passed since the 'spanking InuYasha' incident. Since then, Kagome hadn't had a reason to punish him again, but that all changed when Kagome was in school one day.

Kagome's language teacher handed her the long assignment Kagome had completed a month ago. She saw that she had received a good grade on it and screamed with excitement on the inside. The teacher congratulated her and told her to take her seat.

Receiving that grade inspired Kagome to take a bunch of notes during the teacher's lecture. She scribbled down facts and important information, and she understood everything. She was on a role, until the classroom door slid open. Everyone looked towards the figure standing at the door. In the doorway stood a half demon with long, white hair and a red kimono. InuYasha. Kagome's mouth dropped.

InuYasha scanned the room until his eyes connected with Kagome's. She placed her head on the desk while hearing her friends:

"Isn't that Kagome's bad, bad boyfriend?"

"I think it is."

"But what is he doing here?"

InuYasha stormed to Kagome's desk and slammed his hands on it. This made Kagome pop her head right off of it. "Kagome!" screamed InuYasha. "What the hell are you doing _here? _We were supposed to be in the feudal era three days ago!"

Before she could say anything, the teacher said, "Excuse me. You are interrupting my class. Kagome, tell him to go or you will be dismissed."

"InuYasha," Kagome began, but he grabbed her wrist and forced her up and out of her seat. She immediately slid his hand off of hers. "I'm staying here!" she yelled.

"No, you're coming with me!" he yelled back.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Kagome!" interrupted the teacher. "You are dismissed."

Kagome stormed out of the school building with InuYasha not far behind. She walked with angry steps to her home in silence. InuYasha, on the other hand, babbled all the way there. "Finally. We can go back. Hey, Kagome, can we get some more ninja food? I can't wait to pick on Shippo again. Hey, are you listening?" Kagome didn't answer.

It took Kagome and InuYasha over twenty minutes before they were able to reach Kagome's home. She flew the door open, stomped up the stairs, and threw her school bag at the window. InuYasha cringed at each action.

"Uh, Kagome, are you upset . . . with me?" asked InuYasha. Kagome gave him a death glare then stormed out the room. InuYasha just sat on her bed, wondering what was going on.

About five minutes later, Kagome came in with a bucket in her hand. Inside it was warm water and a black belt. She set the object to the right side of InuYasha, then pulled out the wet belt. At first, InuYasha didn't know what was going on when he saw the belt, but then he remembered the pain he endured with his spanking a month ago.

InuYasha pounced off the bed and put his back against it. "W-What did I do?"

"You have the nerve to ask me that? You know exactly what you did, InuYasha," said Kagome with terrifying look on her face. "Why would you go and get me kicked out of my classroom like that? You must have been out of your mind."

InuYasha's body began to tremble with fear. He gulped then tried to reason with her. "Kagome, wait! I know what I did was wrong, but I-"

"On the bed. Now!" Kagome interrupted.

InuYasha couldn't speak. He was too choked up with fear. "But Kagome-"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence. Kagome gripped InuYasha's right arm, pushed him onto the bed, and yanked his kimono pants down, exposing his cheeks. She then dipped the belt into the water, stood to the left of him, and placed her hand on his back. Finally, she raised her arm high into the air and dropped the soaked belt on his backside like a bomb. InuYasha kicked and yelped. "Kagome, wait!" But she didn't. She cracked the belt across his bottom about five more times before dipping it in the water again. InuYasha took that opportunity to throw his hands on his already pink backside and rolled over onto his back. Short sobs escaped him.

Kagome whacked his bare leg three good times, and InuYasha rolled back onto his stomach. Tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Don't you even think about rolling onto your back again, InuYasha," Kagome said with a scary. low tone. "If you do, I'm adding ten strikes."

"But it _**stings!"**_

Kagome didn't care. She just roughly placed her hand on InuYasha's back and smacked him with the wet belt again. He let out a loud scream. In fact, he let out a deafening cry with every whack of the belt.

_Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_

InuYasha couldn't help himself. When Kagome dipped the belt in the bucket again, he rolled onto his back. He whimpered and sobbed. Tears gushed out of his eyes. Kagome put her hand on his stomach and swatted at his leg. With each swat, she counted down. And with smack, InuYasha howled with pain.

_Swat!_ "Ten." _Swat!_ "Nine." _Smack!_ "OW!" _Swat!_ "Seven." _Smack!_ "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" _Smack!_ "PLEASE!" _Swat!_ "Four." _Smack!_ "WAAAAHHHH!" _Swat_! "Two." _Smack!_ "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHOOWWW!" And then Kagome continued with her regular spankings. When he rolled over for a third time, Kagome cracked the belt down his leg ten more times, rolled him back onto his stomach, and wrapped her arm around his waist. InuYasha was grateful for her doing so because it would prevent him from rolling onto his back. However, he wasn't grateful because he couldn't rub or guard his now red backside.

InuYasha knew there was no reason to plant his face into the bed sheets because the effect of the blow would cause his head to pop back up. So, he just clutched the sheets with his claws, closed his stinging eyes, and waited for the next blow.

He didn't have to wait for long because when Kagome was done getting the belt all nice and wet, she smacked his bottom with it another fifteen times before rewetting it.

"KAGOME, PLEASE!" InuYasha begged. "I'M SORRY! JUST PLEASE STOP!" Kagome shook her head and continued. "OOWWWW! NO MORE! PLEASE!"

Kagome was so upset about InuYasha interrupting her class that she enjoyed hearing his cries. She even lost track of time. She only stopped spanking InuYasha when her brother, Sota, walked in to say hi. Long past the time when InuYasha gave into the pain.

Sota sighed. "I'll make another ice bath."

"No!" Kagome yelled as she put the belt back into the bucket. InuYasha was left on the bed to cry. "InuYasha, pull up your pants!" He nodded and did as she commanded. Pain shot through his body as he did it.

"Why not?" Sota continued.

"InuYasha really ticked me off today, so he's just going to have to endure his pain." Kagome picked up the bucket and left the room.

Sota walked over to InuYasha who was leaning over the bed. His knees where on the floor. He was still trembling.

"So what did you do this time?" asked Sota.

InuYasha shook his head. "Please. Don't ask. Not right now."

Sota sighed. "Alright then, fine. Let's just find another way to prevent your backside from swelling and bruising up."


End file.
